1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to the art for supporting a support shaft of a spool taking up a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to an example of the conventional two-bearing fishing reels of the above-noted type, the support shaft of the spool taking up the fishing line is rotated in unison with the spool. In such a reel, the support shaft is supported by a reel body through bearings.
In casting for fish with the two-bearing reel having the support shaft rotating in unison with the spool, the fishing line is unwound from the spool at an extremely high speed when a rod is swung for casting. The tendency that the fishing line is unwound at a high speed can be particularly marked when the rod is swung at a high speed in an attempt to do a casting to a great distance. It is not unusual that the spool is rotated at 20,000 rpm in such a casting.
However, in the conventional two-bearing reel in which the support shaft rotating in unison with the spool is supported by the reel body through the bearings, the bearings cannot be rotated at a high speed due to its inertia in most of the cases if a rotational speed of the support shaft reaches a large value in a very short time as in the aforementioned casting. As a result, problems occur that a forcible rotation is produced between the support shaft and the bearings thereby to cause abrasion of the support shaft, that a casting distance is reduced the bearings become a resistance against rotation of the spool, and that the durability of the bearings is deteriorated resulting from the frequent high speed rotation.